The Protective dragon and the Helpless Puppy
by Junsui Yuki-Onna
Summary: Sequel to The Dragon and the Puppy. Rated M for future chapters. Please read my first story before this, if you don't this story won't make any sense, thank you! A SetoXJoey story. GuyXGuy. Don't hate, criticize.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I'm actually typing this during my three hour Ethics class (ha!) so I apologize in advance if it's not great. I haven't seen or thought of Yu-Gi-Oh for so long that I'm pretty much pulling this out of my ass XD **  
**I'm going to reread my last story (If you haven't read it please do so before starting this story otherwise it won't make much sense. It's called: The Dragon and the Puppy) This is the sequel to my last story, which I ended pretty suddenly with a proposal :P let's see what happens.**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the clock. 'Seto said he would be home early today but he's even later than he was last night!' He crossed his arms and slumped down on the couch and huffed, his cheeks puffed out in anger. His body relaxed and his face softened until his lips formed a soft smile. His thoughts were wondering back to the day when Seto proposed to him. You may think, 'Of course he said yes!' if so, you would be wrong.

Joey had looked worried, scared, uncomfortable and Seto knew it so before he was able to answer Seto told him that it was best for him to think about it. It was a big decision and the blue-eyed teen knew this and was prepared for it as well. That said, Joey, to this day, still doesn't have an answer. He loves Seto, with all of his heart but he was terrified that marriage would complicate and ruin things.. He didn't know what to do.

Seto started coming home later than usual and that scared Joey even more. Was it because he didn't answer him yet? Was Seto drifting away? Did he hate him for not being able to make a decision? Would he leave? His smile drifted away and was replaced by a soft frown. He looked down at his hands as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was so scared..

* * *

"Come on, come on! Kaida, I promised Joey I would be back two hours ago!" The click of his shoes showed Seto's impatience as he paced back and forth. A heavy and annoyed sigh followed his persistent urges.

"I know Seto I'm doing my best! We've been working on this project for months, it needs to be precise or all our efforts will be in vail." She angrily bit her lip and turned her attention to the glaring computer screen, her fingers a blur as she furiously typed away at the keyboard.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I've been neglecting him lately because of it."

"This project is FOR him Seto. Try not to worry, it's not good for you, you already look twice your age you know." She stood and hugged him tightly. "He'll love it, and he'll understand why you've been so neglectful." Seto sighed softly and smiled a little.

"Okay Kaida, thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's call it a night and get home."

* * *

Soft breathing filled the quiet room. Blond hair was softly sprawled out on the couch cushion as the source of the breathing lay sleeping. He stirred slightly as a soft hand brushed gently across his cheek and through his hair. The brunet slipped his arms under the blond and lifted him to his chest slowly smiling as his puppy murmured softly in his sleep. "I love you so much," he leaned down and kissed the blond's forehead gently.

Seto held him closer as he carefully took him upstairs to their room. Frightened whimpering escaped the blonds mouth like a puppy having a nightmare and Seto frowned. He wanted to wake him but knew he shouldn't. Joey had been having nightmares frequently lately and after the first time the brunet tried waking him up, and nearly ended up with a black eye, he'd learned to leave the sleeping pup to work it out for himself. You've heard not to wake a sleep walker right? Well, a little piece of advice from your friendly neighborhood Seto Kaiba: don't wake a sleeping Joey, or suffer the wrath of the puppy.

As he walked out of the living room, a writhing puppy in his arms, he met up with Kaida at the base of the stairs. He chuckled softly when he saw her, sky blue hair tied up in a messy pony tail, clothes disheveled and falling off her small frame, a sandwich clutched tightly in her teeth, the pieces of bread parting at the end due to lack of support, revealing a piece of lettuce and a slice of turkey, as she typed away with one hand on her laptop that was being propped up with her other arm.

"What are you doing?" the brunet whispered softly.

"Hmm?" came a muffled reply.

"We came home to rest, get off that thing." She skillfully balanced her laptop with one arm and removed the sandwich from her mouth, taking a bite in the process.

"Meh, I'm always working Seto. I'm working on your project, researching some things for your pup and also working on my own architecture business. I've been devoting too much of my time to your project and haven't been getting my own work completed. Going to be a long night."  
Seto sighed and shifted Joey in his arms slightly, "We need to take a vacation."

"We will once the project and my three houses I'm working on are done. Where do you wanna go?"

Seto thought for a second before smiling, "We should go to Europe. You speak French, right?"

A smirk formed on Kaida's face, "You doubt me?"

Seto chuckled softly, "Not even a little bit." With a soft laugh Kaida began ascending the stair case up to her room.

"Damn straight, Kaiba." Seto laughed gently and followed after her, a now calm puppy in his arms.

* * *

"You know, that pup still hasn't answered you, are you worried?" Purple eyes met blue ones with a questioning gaze.

"No, he needs to think things over, he's scared of change."

"I meant about the project. If he hasn't answered how do you think it'll turn out?"

The blues eyes broke away, "It'll be fine, even if he ends up saying no, at least it'll make him happy."

Purple eyes smiled closing slowly then opening again, "As long as it involves his dragon he'll smile."

A yawn filled the room as both pairs of eyes gazed at the door.

Hazel eyes opened sleepily, "Food?"

* * *

"No, no, no! Kaida, that should go there, don't you think?"

A soft growl was heard, "I'm the architect here Kaiba, I know what i'm doing, it goes here."

"If you put it here then that can go there, right?"

"No, no, no! That can't go there! Symmetry, my dear Watson!"

Blue eyes narrowed, "Okay Ms. Sherlock Holmes, why does it have to be symmetric?"

"It's architecture! It'll look all wrong if it's not symmetric!" Purple eyes narrowed as well. "By the way, Watson."

"Hmm?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE TELLING ME HOW TO DO MY WORK!?" The blond ducked quickly as a book flew passed his head. He gazed questioningly at the door, which had a curious, book-shaped hole in the middle of it, and recoiled as Seto came bursting through. "IT'S YOUR FAULT I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN DAYS! GET OUT~!" Seto's back was plastered to the wall opposite the door, eyes filled with fear. He perked up slightly and nonchalantly coughed as if nothing happened when he noticed the blond smirking at him.

"Shut up." The brunet began walking away.

"Oh? I didn't say anything." The blond's smirk widened as he followed him.

"Shut up."

"Oh come one Seto, you know I can't just let this go. That scared look on your face was cute."

"Shut up!" The brunet began walking faster down the hall.

"Seeeetooooo~!" His feet began moving faster. The blond gasped softly as his back was forcefully slammed against the wall. He looked up, Seto over him, a smirk on his face.

"I told you to shut up." A blush spread across his face. Something about Seto being forceful and dominating over him..it..it..was so HOT. He closed his eyes tightly, his blush spreading. "Well well, does the puppy enjoy being overpowered by the master?" Large, soft hands traveled down the blond's side a finger slipping into his belt loop. Kaiba tugged softly pulling the blonds hips to his pressing them together tightly, a soft moan escaping Joey's lips. His breathing became erratic as Seto leaned down, his lips brushing against the blonds slightly, eliciting another moan from the puppy.

"Mmm Seto." The brunet grinned as the blond moaned his name.

"Seetooo!" His grin widened as Kaida called his name.

"Master has to go, be a good puppy." Seto ground his hips against Joey's, eliciting a loud groan from the pup, before pulling his body away and walking down the hall. Joey slipped to the ground, the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in escaping his mouth. He was sure he would've cum had Seto continued for just a second more. His face turned bright red as his hand slipped over his pants, his breath coming in short pants.

"Is the pup in heat?" Purple eyes grinned. "It's not nice to tease."

"I'll make it up to him later." The brunet followed her into the study, closing the door behind them.

"Sometimes the smallest amount of words can reveal something a girl doesn't need to hear, Seto." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well then this small amount of words is warning you to stay out of the kitchen later, Joey is cooking tonight." (In more than one way. Heehee.)

Purple eyes glared, "Guess Mokie and I are going to a movie tonight. We'll be back at ten o'clock, watch yourselves. If you scar my Mokie for life, I'll make sure you pay for it."

Seto laughed and nodded, "Understood."

* * *

**GOMEN NASAI! I'm so sorry it's short guys but I'm a professional procrastinator and I really just wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. I have like 7 essays due by the end of the year so even though this chapter is up I want to warn you that the story might not be the first priority until those essays are done. I love you all and I hope you can be patient with me. I never thought one of my stories would get even half the amount of feedback as my last story did and I promised you all a sequel, I'm doing my best!**

**Leave any suggestions for future chapters in a PM or in a review. Also, if someone with art skills wouldn't mind, the picture I described of Kaida at the base of the stairs with the turkey and lettuce sandwich and her laptop.. I would be forever grateful if someone would draw that for me, I had such a clear picture in my mind when I typed it and if someone would draw it for me I would love them forever~! OH~! Also the scene with Joey and Seto getting steamy in the hallway, that'd be a nice picture ;P**

**Arigato gozaimasu~!**

**Much love~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys...so I was *clears throat* reading..um *clears throat* soooome Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi doujinshi . yeah, I know that's bad..BUT there was this really cute one (it was Yami/Seto) and when I read it, I wanted so badly to use the story line as a lemon between Joey and Seto . do you think I could do that if I gave the story line credit to the author of the doujin? I'm begging someone to say yes haha!**  
**So...I really need to finish these essays for college buuut I'm kind of excited to get back into this story so I'm going to work hard on both things and hope they turn out XD**  
**Onward! As also, ladies and gents...maybe gents? Not sure if guys read this lol. Anyway, as I was saying, reviews are always appreciated :) let me know how you guys are liking it so far compared to my last story.**

**Chapter 2:**

"10 o'clock Seto!"

"Yeah, yeah Kaida, I know." Blue eyes rolled as the brunet scoffed.

"Why do you keep saying 10 o'clock Kaida?" Mokuba looked up at the blue haired girl questioningly.

"Well..uh..that's when we're going to be back.."

"Why is it so important that Seto remember that?" The black haired boy looked from her to the brunet then back to her. Taking easy notice of the way the two looked at each other nervously.

"I..uh..just want to make sure he remembers in case he..uh..wants to wait until we get back to go to bed.." she chuckled and scratched the back of her hair guiltily. The boy looked at her strangely but shrugged it off and got into the limo that was waiting to take them to the movies. "10! O'clock!" Blue eyes rolled again but smiled as Kaida got into the car and left.

'Now to find my puppy.' Seto smirked as he went back into the mansion and closed the door. He sniffed the air and his smirk widen. 'Kitchen' The brunet walked up to the kitchen door and peeked through the door crack grinning at what he saw. The blond was standing at the stove wearing a frilly, pink apron dicing vegetables with a look of concentration on his face. Seto snuck into the kitchen, silently walking up behind the pup. Joey tossed the diced vegetables into the pot and put the lid on it. Seto grinned and wrapped his arms around the blond from behind grinning wider when his puppy gasped and moaned.

**Lemon Alert :)**

"S-Seto? Wha-" His words were cut off as the brunet locked their lips together, his hands roaming down the blond's chest moving the apron to the side to slip them under the smaller boy's waist band. Joey gasped softly, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. "Mmm Seto!" The brunet bit the smaller's lip and growled gently into the blond's mouth, the boy moaning his name making it hard for the always composed brunet to control himself. It took all his might not to simply pound his puppy into the ground.

"Mmmm," The blond's blush deepened as the brunet panted and moaned into his ear. Seto smiled and gripped the brown eyed boy's member suddenly, eliciting a delicious whimper from the blond. He shivered and panted heavily as the brunet moved his hand up and down the length of his cock. Whimpering loudly he griped the edge of the counter, his legs getting weak. "S-Seto, s-s-stop or I'll-" He whined softly as the brunet removed his hand. He unzipped the blond's pants and pushed them down slipping two fingers into the smaller boy's mouth, urging him to suck them.

Joey opened his mouth as the brunet slipped his fingers inside the hot, wet cavern biting his lip as the blond began sucking. 'It's been too long since we had sex, I can barely control myself. He's just sucking my fingers and it's nearly making me lose control.' Seto pulled his finger from the blond's mouth roughly. Joey gasped loudly as the brunet slipped a finger inside him. "Seto!"

The brunet whispered softly, "Joey, you make me lose control, I need you." He wrapped his free hand around the blond's cock and began pumping slowly, adding a second finger moving them inside the boy's ass, stretching him.

"S-Seto.." he groaned softly as the brunet's fingers sped up. He panted and whined softly as all contact stopped. He shuddered as he felt something else at his entrance, something bigger, hotter. He braced himself against the counter.

"Joey, I can't hold back any longer.." blue and brown eyes locked. Blue searching for permission that brown was eager to grant. Joey panted heavily and moved his hand behind the brunet's head, slipping his fingers through his hair, pushing himself up using the counter to kiss the brunet softly. Seto smiled into the kiss, deepening it as he slowly slipped into the blond, the two boys moaning into each other's mouths.  
"Sh-shit! Seto!" The blond groaned his lovers name loudly as the other fully encased himself within him. "Mmmm, it's been too long since I felt you." Joey's lust filled eyes gazed at Seto as they engaged in a heated kiss which the brunet took as the signal to begin moving inside his hot puppy. Hot pants and groans filled the air followed by loud grunts and the calling of each lovers' names. A final loud scream of, "SETO!" and, "JOEY!" ended the activities of the sex starved lovers.

**End Lemon :P**

* * *

Kaida sighed as she turned the key in the mansion door, 'Please let them be done..PLEASE let them be done..' She squinted her eyes, breaking for impact or a scare of some sort, and peeked her head through the doorway. Hearing no screaming or moaning she sighed in relief and entered into the house, the limo driver entering soon after caring a sleeping Mokuba. "Sorry about the Simon, could you take him to his room? Youki will show you the way." As the driver nodded and followed the maid up the stairs Kaida decided to investigate the wonderful lack of sound.

She pushed the kitchen door open and held it there as she slowly slipped her head inside, looking around. She raised an eyebrow when she saw both boys sitting at the table, wet hair, wearing robes, drinking coffee. Joey was surfing the internet on his laptop and Seto was reading a book. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Joey looked up slightly flustered while Seto just smirked and kept reading his book. "K-Kaida! Hi!" The blond sputtered out frantically.

"Joey? You alright? You seem a little...strange. Did something happen?" Seto's smirk grew as she emphasized the word 'something' heavily, making his puppy even more flustered.

"N-nothing at all! I-I-I'm gonna go to bed...n-night."

"Careful Joey," The blond looked at her questioningly, "a dragon might attack you from behind." The color quickly drained from the blond's face as steam shot out of his ears and he ran of frantically. A roar of laughter erupted from the brunet as he set his book down.

"Kaida, like you said, it's not nice to tease."

"Oh, but I realize how much fun it is to tease that pup, I won't lecture you about it anymore as long as you allow me into the fun every now and again." She smiled, realizing full well the slight joke hinted withing the lines of her statement and laughed when Seto raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant Seto, the fun of teasing Joey. You pervert." Seto laughed softly and stood from the table.

"I'm going to bed with my puppy."

"Hey, careful, he was limping a little. Don't pounce on him for a little while."

The infamous stoic Seto Kaiba looked toward a slight blush making its way to his cheeks. He turned away and cough nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just broken his composure, and walked out the door with a, "Hn."

She sighed softly and put her cup in the sink smiling as she, too, made her way to bed, "Such a cute couple. Who would've thought a boy as sweet and transparent as Joey Wheeler could make someone like Seto Kaiba so comfortable showing his feelings that he would actually blush so easily? I'm so glad I came back with them, they make my life complete." She opened her door and sat at her desk. Powering on her computer she sighed softly, "Lot's of work tonight because of those two getting the night to themselves. I hope they appreciated that."

* * *

**Here's another one guys, sorry it's so short, I just got the idea for the lemon in my head and HAD to make it a reality, lol. Also, let me know how it was, I haven't written one in a LONG time so I'm a bit rusty with it. Criticism is much appreciated, and I will gladly take anything you guys have to say to heart. Also about the lemon idea I got from the doujin, I would love to use it and give credit where credit is due but if you don't think it's a good idea it's alright with me :)**

**Let me know how things are going for you guys in the story so far, love feedback :D**

**Much love~!**


End file.
